In a table serving dinner foods or dishes for a plurality of guests in a dinner party or for customers such as a group of the families or business colleagues in a restaurant, the foods especially the diversified Chinese foods once placed on the table will become cool to influence its delicous flavor or taste unless being frequently warmed by alcohol burner or other heating methods, causing a very inconvenient dinner service.
Even a chafing dish may be provided on the table for keeping the foods warm for the guests sitting around the table, the so many kinds of foods present on the table may require a plurality of chafing dishes for warming the foods, still causing an inconvenient dinner service. Meanwhile, it may embarrass the guest to pick up his or her preferred foods among the so many dishes, unless the table is made as a rotatable table.
Therefore, the present inventor invents a rotary stove for overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks of a conventional dinner arrangement.